Odin
Odin Borson 'was the former King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, father of Hela and Thor, the adoptive father of Loki, and husband of Frigga. 'Biography: Odin was born as the son of Bor, the then king of Asgard, and Bestla. He had several brothers such as Cul, Vili and Vé, but they all died, with the exception of Cul, during the many wars the Asgardians fought to keep the Nine Realms safe. When his father died in battle, Odin took the throne and became the Allfather of Asgard, continuing his father's policy. Odin battled and defeated Surtur and took the Eternal Flame from Muspelheim and sealed it in his vault in an effort to prevent the coming of Ragnarok from taking place. As Allfather, Odin had battled numerous giants and trolls, destroyed numerous foreign realms and laid waste to powerful kingdoms. With all this power, Odin needed a period of rest to regain his strength, with this period being called Odinsleep. He bore his first child, a daughter named Hela, who became his Executioner and commander of his armies. Together, they conquered the Nine Realms through bloodthirsty and violent means. However, Odin soon realized how bloodthirsty Hela became and realized the true way to unite the Nine Realms is through peace, causing him to banish his own daughter to the Hel, realm of the dead, as her powers grew beyond his control. Odin bound his life on the lock on Hela's prison, which means that his death would be the only way Hela could set herself free. For thousands of years, Odin ruled Asgard successfully, but felt that the burden of being Allfather was much too heavy for him. He married Frigga, who became a strong partner and lends a helpful ear. When Hela tried to escape Hel, Odin sent the Valkyrie, his personal warrior maidens, to stop her. When he was informed that the Valkyries have been massacred by Hela, Odin personally came down to Hel and battled his daughter, emerging victorious. One member of the warrior clan, Valkyrie, managed to survive and wanted nothing more to do with Odin or Asgard after the death of her fellow Valkyries, including her love interest. Wanting the impact of his daughter on the Nine Realms wiped out, Odin erased her out of Asgard's history and made another mural in his palace. Odin chose to rely on peace to bring about a new state of stability and order in the Nine Realms. Odin and Frigga eventually bore another child, a boy they named Thor. With the birth of his son, Odin felt secure that he would have a worthy successor to rule Asgard. At 965 A.D., King Laufey, ruler of Jotunheim, invaded Midgard. Odin led the Asgardian army against Laufey and his armies of frost giants in the Asgard-Jotunheim War. Odin lost an eye in the battle, but the Asgardians defeated the frost giants and Odin himself defeated Laufey in single combat on top of a temple in Jotunheim. Odin took the Casket of Ancient Winters from Laufey's temples to ensure that the jotunns would never attack another world again. While he explores the depths of the temple, he found an infant frost giant, Loki, who was the son of King Laufey and Farbauti. Laufey had left the child to die because of his small stature. Odin felt pity on the baby and took him as his own, keeping the truth about his birth hidden from the rest of Asgard. At some point, Odin took a young Thor and Loki to Midgard. The Asgardians taught the Norse villagers their language and culture. The Norse people believed them as deities and came to worship them as such. They continued worshipping the Norse gods for many years. Odin brought the Tesseract from his vault and placed the cosmic cube in the care of the people of Tønsberg, leaving it in the care of devout Asgardian worshippers. Many years later, Odin decided that it was time to retire as Allfather of Asgard and make Thor as king, watching his son walk through the cheering crowd and showing of Mjolnir to the people present at his coronation. As Odin explains the responsibilities of being king and protector of the Nine Realms when he sensed frost giants attempting to break into the vault attempting to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. He summoned the Destroyer to destroy the giants and it quickly did. Odin, Thor and Loki travelled to the vault to find the corpses of the frost giants and Einherjar guards. Thor becomes angered by this and demands Odin travel to Jotunheim as retaliation. Odin insisted that the peace treaty with Laufey is still intact and the attack was not an act of war. Seeing his son as bloodthirsty and filled with rage, Odin choose not to name him king yet. Despite Odin's orders, Thor staged an attack on Jotunheim alongside his friends, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki. When Odin was informed of his son's actions, Odin uses the Bifrost to rescue Thor and his friends from the frost giants riding aboard the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. Odin tried in vain to rebuild the peace between the Asgardians and the frost giants, but Laufey refused, declaring war. Returning to Asgard, Odin berated Thor for his arrogance and stupidity, while Thor claims that their enemies fear him and that Odin's inactions cause the other Nine Realms to laugh at them. Odin told Thor that he is unworthy of his title and of his family, causing Thor to yell that Odin is nothing more than an old man and a fool. Odin then banished his own son, striping Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth for his arrogance. Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members Category:Deceased Characters